What about us? CamMitchell
by telleisunique
Summary: Another Cam & Mitchell Fan-fic : Love them so much.


What about us?

It was a rainy Saturday morning, Mitchell had left for work and Cam was busy playing with Lily, he loved to play with his little girl she was such a beautiful daughter and he loved to spend as much time as he could with her although if he admitted it to himself he would like to have some time just for him and Mitchell to be together alone sometimes but he just couldn't bring himself to tell Mitchell that, he thought he was being a bad dad by saying such a thing so he just held his tongue.

The day had gone passed slowly and finally Mitchell had come home from work, Cam had his dinner waiting for him on the table "Good day at work honey?" He asked Mitchell, Mitchell shook his head "No actually it was pretty bad." Mitchell elaborated by telling Cam all of the legal thing's going wrong, Cam couldn't take it anymore he had to tell Mitchell what was inside his mind.

"Mitchell." He started, trying to sound as sweet and loving as he possibly could, Mitchell could tell something was up by Cam's tone. "Yes?" Replied Mitchell casually "I need some time from lily." He said straight out. Mitchell looked up at him and smiled at him "Oh Cam, i know i haven't been home much and haven't had enough time to spend with lily with work and all, but you know how my work is, besides i thought you liked spending time here with lily. Because after all you are like Lily's Mo-" Mitchell stopped himself but the top half of the word had already come out.

Mitchell looked over at Cam, Cam's face was furious as he Picked up a tea towel and threw it in Mitchell's face and stormed off towards the bathroom and locked the door behind him, he laid on the floor he hated Mitchell suggesting that to him, it had happened before on a mothers day and he had hated it then just as much as he hated it now, it made him feel inferior.

Mitchell felt bad inside, he knew that cam was hurt but to be completely honest he always could see Cam as the woman in the relationship Cam was always so sensitive just like a woman, but he hated that he hurt his partner he went over and knocked gently against the door. "Cam? Please open the door" He pleaded.

"No, im a woman remember? I can't open doors incase i break one of my precious nails." He said mockingly "Well you do like your nails." Mitchell said jokingly and then realized he shouldn't have said that either he could hear Cam crying and throwing things around in the bathroom. "Okay that's it im coming in stand away from the door cam!" Mitchell shouted as he proceeded to kick the door in. It took him several tries but finally the door sprang open.

Cam was looking at him evily with red eyes, he laid on the ground not making any signs of getting up. Mitchell sat down next to him "You know i didn't mean to be offensive towards you, but it's true Cam you have more female characterstics then i do, your the sensitive one." Said Mitchell sweetly.

"Yes which you hate." Said Cam with a sniffle, Mitchell wiped Cam's nose with a damp towel "No i don't i like it." He said with a strong voice he motioned for Cam to get up, And cam stood up and looked into Mitchells eyes.

Mitchell pulled cam into a hug and they stood there for several minutes not saying a word just hugging one another. "So you want me to spend more time with lily?" Asked Mitchell. "No thats not what i meant, what i meant was i wanted to spend more time with you it seems like its always work or lily but never me and i love lily i really do but i just wish we had more time together as well." Said cam sadly.

"Oh cam, im so sorry i didn't realize you were feeling this way. Well how about tomorrow? I will plan something lovely for us to do, just you and me and we will drop lily off at dad's place to play with Gloria and then we can spend the whole day and night together, how does that sound?" said Mitchell happily.

"That sounds great." Cam said with a happy sigh, finally he had said it he had said what he was feeling for some time now, and everything was open and loving as it would be for the rest of their lives together, they both went out from the bathroom and picked up their daughter lily making silly faces at her and as they both lay on the ground with one another Lily in between them both, they were sound asleep the perfect little family.


End file.
